


Querulous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [570]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates the two querulous men in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/22/2000 for the word [querulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/22/querulous).
> 
> querulous  
> Apt to find fault; habitually complaining.  
> Expressing complaint; fretful; whining.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #255 Apology.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Querulous

Many people wondered how Tony could handle Gibbs’ bastard ways. The truth was Tony had lots of practice with querulous people thanks to his father. In fact, compared to his father Gibbs was a teddy bear. 

Tony had truly never measured up as far as his father was concerned. His career choice, his dating habits, you name it, his father had a problem with it. His father had never been shy about making it clear just how much of a disappointment Tony was. 

Gibbs may not be the best communicator, but at least Tony knew Gibbs thought he was good. He always found it amusing in a dark way, how Senior would breeze in with an apology on his lips that he didn’t mean. He’d cancel plans with Tony for business and would apologize, but his behavior would never change. 

Tony could see how Gibbs’ rule about apologies would be very useful when it came to his father. No apology is better than an insincere apology, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
